


Is it love?

by ElectricBelle



Series: Is it love? [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Jean-Jacques Leroy, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Otabek Altin, Blood, Child Loss, Choking, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fear, Forced Abortion, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love/Hate, Love?, M/M, Master/Slave, Mental Breakdown, Miscarriage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Christophe Giacometti, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence, Wall Sex, change of heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBelle/pseuds/ElectricBelle
Summary: Yuuri is an Omega with big dreams and ambitions, but what happens when his world is ripped apart by a wealthy figure skater with an obsession?





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dia_dove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/gifts).



> So I had a lot of trouble with this one. I think I've written and rewritten it at least 4 times. I am so thankful for the encouragement I received from dia_dove, and all of her advice! So I am gifting it to her for all of her help, even if I may seem creepy at times! THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME XD
> 
> This chapter, even though its only the beginning, broke my heart writing. So many feels! I hope you enjoy!

-One Week Ago-

Skating was his life, his love, and everything he wanted. Ever since Yuuri could remember he loved to be on the ice. He felt safe, secure, and happy whenever he skated. As he sat himself down on a bench breathing heavily, he laughed at himself. He still couldn’t land the Quad Salchow, and if he kept up like this, he would only injure himself. “Damn it!” he all but shouted.

Phichit heard Yuuri from the locker room and sighed before walking out to sit beside him “Yuuri, don’t be do hard on yourself. You’ll get this!” He only hoped his words would help. “You’re an amazing skater Yuuri, you just need to believe in yourself” Phichit said softly, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I know… I just….” Yuuri had heard it time and time again, but his confidence was never the best, and even less so since he was discovered to be an omega at 16.  It made it hard to practice, he had to come to the rink at odd hours to avoid Alpha’s and kept himself home except for during competition. “It’s only getting harder. I have less and less time I can spend here every day… the qualifying competitions are coming up quickly too...” he sighed. Phichit nodded in understanding rubbing his friends shoulder “I get it Yuuri, but you won’t win anything if you overexert yourself. We still have a month until competition season begins, and I didn’t move all the way from Thailand to watch my best friend kill himself on the ice! If you CAN do this, but you need to believe in yourself, otherwise you’ll just keep fighting a battle you cannot win.”

Little did Yuuri know, those would be the last words he would hear from Phichit.

 

\--

Yuuri soaked in the outdoor bath, the hot water soothing to his body. He kept repeating Phichit’s words in his head. He just had to believe in himself, he took a deep breath and froze. That scent….it was familiar… He turned his head to look behind him. Yuuri could hear a familiar voice, and the accent unmistakable. Their tone was aggravated, and tense, making the omega’s heart race in fear.

 

“I don’t care if he is your son! Give that little pig to me now, or you will regret it!” The voice was closer to the door. Yuri Plisetsky, a Russian figure skater and a very temperamental Alpha. Yuuri knew him from competition, and while they may have shared the same name, the definitely were nothing alike. A sickening feeling came over Yuuri when he heard his mother scream, just before something large busted through the doors to the baths he was in. Yuuri lowered himself behind the rocks and held his breath.

“Come out little piggy, I know you’re here!” Yuri called deviously “I can smell your fear…” he added in a low tone.

“Yuri! Hurry it up already! Viktor isn’t going to be happy if you fuck this up! Just grab him and let’s get out of here, we don’t have time for games!” Another voiced called.

“I’m getting to it JJ! Chill out!” Yuri called before moving slowly closer. Yuuri listed to the sounds, trying to keep quiet. Maybe they would leave if he stayed hidden well enough? Before another thought could cross his mind, Blue eyes locked with his own “Found you” Yuri sneered before hitting him in the head with something hard…. Everything went black….

 

-Present time-

 

It was dark, cramped, and cold, and Yuuri could only hear the yelling of people from outside the place he was held. No clothes, and no food… He couldn’t hold up like this. What did these men want with him? He remembered something the man that was with Yuri the night he was taken had said. “Viktor…. What would Viktor want with me?” he whispered to himself, choking back tears.

Viktor Nikiforov, world renowned competitive skater, and someone Yuuri only admired from afar. He knew Viktor was an Alpha, but never chanced talking to him. Not all Alpha’s were bad, but in Yuuri’s experience, they weren’t good company.

A sound from outside startled Yuuri, and suddenly the door opened “Come.” A man with dark hair said simply. “W-why am I here? Please you have to let me go!” Yuuri pleaded. The man tried to hide the sadness in his eyes and he grabbed Yuuri by the arm and pulled him to his feet. Yuuri was too weak from not eating for a week to even protest. Aside from water being tossed in his holding cell from time to time, this was the first he had seen a human face. “Otabek hurry it up, Yuri isn’t going to be patient, and if Viktor finds us out, we are all fucked!” JJ sneered “He may be paying us well, but the hell if I am going to get caught by Viktor. Yuri will be on his own if this goes sour!”

 

Otabek sighed and pulled Yuuri along with him. “Come on….and just…. try not to fight…” he said with a heavy heart. Otabek lead Yuuri into another dark room and told him to sit on a chair in the center. “Are you sure you want to do this Yura…. It isn’t too late to turn back.” He said solemnly

“Of course I do! Come on Beka, join me. It’ll be fun tainting Viktor’s goods. Can you imagine the look on that lying assholes face when he realizes the omega he sought after for all these years isn’t a virgin?” Yuri chimed before gliding into the small bit of light in the room, a twisted smile plastered on his face.

“I’m sorry Yura… but I am staying out of this. It may be fun for an Alpha like you, and I can turn a blind eye for you, but I will never harm someone like that…” Otabek said softly before leaving the room hastily.

 

\--

 

Yuuri tensed as the blonde crept toward him, eye’s glued to him. His fear evident as he tried to push himself as far back into the chair as he could. “P-please don’t!” He managed, pulling his knees up on the chair and up against his chest.

“Ooh, poor little piggy, lost and afraid… What shall I do with you hm?” Yuri cooed menacingly, running his fingers down the side of the Japanese man’s face, before gripping his hair tight “You’ve been the bane of my existence, ever since Viktor laid eyes on you! Fucking omega! What could you possibly have that intoxicates him like a damn fool!” he sneered, pulling Yuuri closer, inches away from his face.

Yuuri whimpered in pain, eyes wandering over the man before him, trying to focus on anything but his eyes. “I d-didn’t do anything!” Yuuri cried, only to find himself being dragged by his hair across the room. Pain seared through his scalp, and he yelled out in agony.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you the whore you’re meant to be...but first I need to make sure you won’t put up a fight!” Yuri grinned tossing him against a wall and moved across the room. He grabbed a vial of a cloudy liquid and a syringe before moving slowly back and kneeling in front of Yuuri “This should make you a little more...manageable...” He cackled before filling the syringe.

“No! Please! I w-won’t fight! Please don’t do this!” Yuuri cried trying to move away, only to be pulled back and held to the ground by the throat. Angry eyes peering down at him before he felt the sharp sting from the needle in the side of his neck. A burning spread from the point of injection, through his body

Yuuri looked up into the eyes of the man before him, tears streaming down his face as he began to feel light headed. ‘ _No… god no….’_ his thoughts screamed in his head. It’d only been a moment but now his body was weak. The man above him smirked “You’ll like what I have in store for you! Oh what fun we can have you fucking prick!” Yuri cackled, giving the omega a twisted grin.

Yuri lifted the helpless omega from ground by his throat and tossed him to the center of the room. “Fuck, how I’ve wanted to see you writhe in pain! Ruining every little chance that fucking asshole ever had at an untainted omega!” He laughed maniacally.

“Please just let me go….please I-I didn’t do anything wrong” The omega pleaded, trying to pull himself up off the ground. A foot to the ribs send him backwards, screaming in agony “Nothing wrong?! NOTHING?! You fucking whore! You’ve done everything wrong! Ever since Viktor got your whore scent up his nose, you are all he gives a damn about! “ Yuri growled, kicking the omega again hard. He stumbled a bit as his body began to shake a bit. He ignored the signs building in his body, the adrenaline fueling him to complete his goal.

Yuri leaned over the smaller man, and gripped his hair tight “Don’t worry little pig, I’ll give you exactly what your filthy kind always want!” he smirked before running a finger down Yuuri’s body then punching him hard in the stomach.

Yuuri tried to scream, to plead for the Alpha to leave him be, but the pain muffled his attempts to speak. All that would come out was barely a whimper. ‘ _God...please just get it over with…. Kill me if you have to…’_ his mind was spinning with emotion, with fear. All Yuuri was sure of was at this moment, death sounded better that being beaten, raped, and sold. When he felt a hand between his thighs, he screamed and tried to push away, but the Alpha pinned him down.

Yuri smirked “No more fighting, it’ll be over much quicker if you would just pipe down and take it!” he snapped

Suddenly his vision went blurry, and a searing pain rushed through his head “Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!” Yuri screamed, buckling over. His body went cold, but sweat poured off of him as if he ran for miles, and he began to shake. His chest began to hurt, and tears streamed down his cheeks as he screamed.

Yuuri pulled himself to a corner of the room, terrified of what was going to happen. The other Yuri was in pain now, and he wasn’t sure what to make of it all, he just knew he wanted out.

Otabek heard the screams and burst into the door, rushing to Yuri’s side “Yura, what’s wrong?!” he asked, pulling the man into his arms.

“B-Beka… need…. I need it….” Yuri gasps, shakily pointing across the room “The needle...i-it’s in my bag….p-please…” he sobbed, as a whirlwind of emotion filled him.

Otabek sighed, he knew it would stop the pain, but he hated seeing Yuri on the crap “Yura...we should get you to the hospital.” he tired, but Yuri shot him a pleading look, and it only broke his heart more. Otabek stood and moved across the room, pulling a small box from Yuri’s bag and bringing it to him.

Yuri scrambled for the box, opening it far to quickly, fumbling with the lid. He quickly tied an elastic to his upper arm with the assistance of his teeth, before plunging the needle into an already bulging vein. His body shuddered, and he felt his body begin to calm before he looked up at Otabek “Bed...please” he muttered, swaying a little, dropping the syringe to the floor.

Otabek sighed before lifting the Alpha in his arms and moving him from the room. “JJ, get the omega to Viktors! Before Yuri cracks again!” He shouted before quickly moving to a bedroom down the hall. He laid Yuri down and pulled the elastic from his arm and fixed his clothing. “Yura…” he sighed, crawling beside him and pulling him into his arms “I hate seeing you like this…” he said softly stroking his hair.

Yuri breathed softly, relaxing in the warmth of his lover. “I can’t live without it Beka….the pain…. I just can’t bare it….” he muttered softly, but anger began to swell within him. Quickly he pinned the Beta down and smirked “If I can’t ruin the omega, then I’ll have my way with you tonight my beautiful Beka.” he smirked deviously. Otabek sighed, before kissing the Alpha. Another night of rough sex, and another night that would end in tears.

Meanwhile, JJ entered the room where Yuuri hid in the corner, he grabbed him by the arm pulling him out of the room “Come on, we have to get you cleaned up and out of here.” he said before dragging him into a room filled with bright lights. “Isabella! Come on, we need to get the omega prepped! Drop off needs to be earlier, and I expect to be paid well!” he called. Yuuri shook with fear, as he watched a woman walk over from behind a curtain. “Fucking hell… What happened to him?!” Isabella gasped in horror and pulled Yuuri out of JJ’s grasp, and laid him onto a bed. “Two guesses…” JJ sighed, throwing himself into an armchair before lighting himself a cigarette. Isabella sighed “I have no clue how I will cover all of those bruises… god damn that little punk! Why does he have to be so reckless?!” she moved quickly pulling out bandages and ice.

Yuuri could hardly move, the drug that was in his system left him far weaker than he originally realized. “Why am I here?? Please I just want to go home!” Yuuri cried, his stomach in knots. He felt he may vomit at any moment.

Isabella shushed him as she began to hastily clean the omega. “You won’t be going home. You’re going to Viktor. He decides what to do with you from there.” she said as she bandaged his wounds.

Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears. This couldn’t be it, could it? Never to see his family or friends again? To live a slave for a man be hardly knew? No. He couldn’t allow it. He would find a way to stop this. He had to.


	2. Delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets Viktor, and feels the weight of the situation crashing down on him. 
> 
> Yuri does the unthinkable, and it changes his perspectives on everything he has with Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sooo hard to get through. I seriously couldn’t decide on how to play out Yuri and Otabek’s scene, and it took me weeks to settle on things. I hope you all like it!  
> This chapter is much more intense! Be prepared!

___________________

Chapter 2

Delivered

——————

 

The cold bit at his skin, causing Yuuri to draw his legs into himself for warmth. Isabella had bandaged, washed, and clothed him late in the night. A Simple light blue silk robe, that clung to his body. Not long after Isabella finished with prepping Yuuri, JJ whisked him away, gave him what Yuuri guessed was a mushed up sandwich, but he ate it thankfully, and dropping him off at a Mansion. JJ had locked him into what could only be described as a small wooden closet, not even big enough for him to stand in. Inside the room was only enough light peaking through for him make out that morning had finally arrived.

“They did what?! Has he been out there all fucking night!? Why in the hell did they drop him early??” Yuuri heard a man yell loudly from inside, not far from the door. He heard someone russling with the locks and angrily muttering something in Russian, before the doors opened quickly. “Oh good! You’re not dead! Come come, quickly now! Let’s get you warmed up and some food in you hm?” The silver haired man said, holding a hand out to Yuuri. 

Yuuri looked to the man, and the outstretched hand, hesitating for a moment before grabbing his hand and shakily standing. It was only then he realized the room he had been in was outside. The entire night was a blur from whatever the other Yuri drugged him with. 

“I am Viktor, you’ll be staying with me from now on. I know you may not yet understand, and you’re probably scared, but you don’t need to worry!” Viktor said with a large grin, leading the shivering omega inside and into a small dining area within the kitchens. “This isn’t where we will normally have our meals, but for now I am making an exception. You need food, and something hot to drink. What would you like? Coffee? Tea?” Viktor asked looking to Yuuri.

“I- uhm…. Coffee I guess…” Yuuri managed. Everything was happening so fast. He couldn’t trust the man, but for now, he needed food, so he wouldn’t fight it right now. 

Viktor clapped excitedly “Alright! One cup of coffee, some Kasha, and perhaps a couple boiled eggs would do you well too!” Viktor said excitedly. “It should still be hot, I’ve only eaten moments before I found out you were here!” He said, filling a bowl with a porridge that Yuuri guessed was what Viktor called Kasha. 

Before he could gather his thoughts, Viktor set the food and drink before him. “Eat! Please, and we can further discuss things later.” He said happily “I’ll send Christophe to bring you to my office in half an hours time!” he said brightly, taking one of Yuuri’s hands and kissing it softly, making Yuuri’s stomach twist unpleasantly. “Until then, my beautiful Yuuri.” and with that, Viktor was gone.

\--

Yuuri was so unsure of what had just happened, but he decided to ignore it, and quickly began to eat. He knew trying to run away now would be a fruitless effort, since there were housekeepers in the kitchen cleaning, and someone standing outside the kitchen door, who Yuuri guessed was a guard of some sort.

As Yuuri ate, a man walked into the kitchen, and sat across from him. Yuuri cautiously examined the man before him, his heart racing with uncertainty. “So you are the sexy little cat Viktor dragged in hm? I see he has good taste as always.” The man winked. Yuuri’s heart began to pound hard in his chest.

“I’d appreciate it if you would refrain from speaking about me like I am some sort of plaything!” Yuuri mustered up the courage to snap angrily, glaring at the man before him. 

“My my, and Feisty too! Don’t you worry kitten, you’ve nothing to fear here so long as you behave for Viktor.” The man smirked “I am Christophe Giacometti, Viktor sent me to get you.” He added with a wink. 

Yuuri felt sick, the was Christophe spoke to him made him feel disgusting. Did these people really expect him to bow down and be their whore? The very thought infuriated him to no end. ‘ _ Yuuri, breathe. You’ll find a way out of this, just stay calm. If you anger them it’ll only make this worse….especially if their like that man from the other night’ _ he repeated in his head a few times, breathing slowly to calm himself.

The omega sighed, and took a deep breath before nodding to Christophe. “Alright then…” he sighed. 

“Hey now, don’t act like I am the bad guy here. I’m not so different from you ya’know. I’m an Omega too. You’re not alone.” Christophe smiled, placing a gentle hand on Yuuri’s shoulder “I’ll tell you my story later though kitten, Viktor doesn’t like to be kept waiting” he added, gently nudging the smaller omega through the doors.

\--

Christophe, who during the trip to Viktor’s office insisted Yuuri call him Chris, nudged the smaller omega through the office doors and smiled “Just sit down and relax, Viktor will be here soon enough. I have to get back to work, but should you need me in the future, I am always here.” he said kindly before turning away, closing the door behind him.

Yuuri timidly made his way to the armchair, figuring Chris was standing guard at the door. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. Once they began, Yuuri felt consumed by emotion, sobbing into his knees, barely able to breathe. He didn’t even notice the door open and close, and nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Why do you cry, my beautiful omega?” Viktor asked, looking down at Yuuri. 

Yuuri gasped, looking at the Alpha with shock. How did he NOT know why Yuuri cried? How could he stand there acting like he has done nothing wrong. Anger welled up inside the omega, and replaced his fear. “Why!? WHY!? You had your fucking piece of shit lackies break into MY home, attack MY family, and kidnap me! I was drugged, beat, and damn near raped, and you seriously are asking why I am crying?! What the fuck is wrong with you!?!” Yuuri all but screamed, shoving Viktors hand off of him. 

Viktor’s eyes darkened with obvious irritation, but he smiled “I’m sorry all of this happened, and I assure you that Yuri is being punished for what he did to you. You don’t need to fear me.” he said, in the most pleasant tone he could manage. 

Yuuri all but laughed “I don’t need to fear you huh? Then why did you have me KIDNAPPED!?” he snapped again standing to move away from Viktor. “I was fine before YOU decided to uproot my life! I. Want. To. Go. Home.” he added angrily.

“I’m sorry but I just can’t let you. You see, you’re pretty far away. This is your home now.” Viktor said plainly, looked Yuuri directly in the eyes, “I would watch your tongue. I can be a rather pleasant man, but please do not push your luck.” 

Yuuri could feel a sudden shift in the room, could feel the anger beginning to rise in the Alpha before him. It left him feeling terrified, vulnerable, and small.

“Chris! Take the Omega to his room.” Viktor called, and Christophe opened the door, beconning Yuuri to him. Gladly Yuuri rushed to his side. Christophe led him from the room, shutting the door gently, then looking to Yuuri with shock. “You need to watch your tongue with him! Do you have a death wish?!” Christophe hissed.

Yuuri looked at him, then to the ground “I didn’t ask to be here. I want to go home.” He said softly

Christophe gave him an understanding look, but sighed. “Look Kitten, I’m gonna level with you alright? Viktor can be an amazing person if you just give him a chance, but if you push him he can be your worst nightmare. I don’t want to see you hurt. Just…. be careful.” He said sadly

Yuuri sighed dejectedly, “Can you just take me to my room?” He said, choking back tears. Christophe nodded and led Yuuri to a room on the basement level of the manor. 

Yuuri closed himself in before Christophe could speak, or even show him what his room held for him. Latching the lock, Yuuri then turned his back to the door, leaning against it looking around the room. 

Barred windows only proving what Yuuri had already known. He was a prisoner. Aside from that it was a quaint room, making him feel almost as if he were in another time period. It was larger than he had expected, and furnished entirely with antique looking furniture. A large Victorian armoire sat against the wall, made of beautiful ebony wood. The dark wood making Yuuri uncomfortable. 

The bed was draped in a deep crimson velvet canopy, and seemed to be made of a very sturdy cherry wood, lacquered a deep dark red. It was made up with deep red silk sheets, and a velvet duvet. If it wasn’t for the situation, Yuuri would have been made breathless from the beauty of it. Armchairs to match the decor of the room, a full length mirror, a vanity, and many other spectacular looking pieces of furniture adorned the room. Among it all, a beautiful crystal chandelier.  

Yuuri stared at the room with a heavy heart, as he slid down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. Tears began to fall, and before he knew it he was sobbing uncontrollably. This was all too much. He was taken from his home, abused, and given to a man who wanted him for god knows what. This man was trying to buy him with extravagant things already and Yuuri wanted none of it. 

The omega knew it would only be a matter of time before the Alpha attempted to bed him. He had to escape, tonight if he could. 

\------

Light crept through the window, causing Yuri to groan with irritation. Morning was probably his least favorite time of day, but instead of covering his head up and going back to sleep, he sat up and sighed. Immediately he reached for his bags, Otabek had been kind enough to bring them in last night. 

The Alpha searches for the familiar small black container, almost panicked when it took longer to find then it should have. He open the small container and lifted out the glass bottle and syringe. He studied the bottle for a moment, with a smirk. He dissolved 

“Yura? Already? It’s barely 7 in the morning…” Otabek stirred looking up at Yuri with saddened eyes. He watched as his lover tightened the elastic to his arm and flexed his hand before prepping himself. “Is it getting that hard to resist now? Yura… I don’t like who you become on it….” Otabek sighed sitting up, and looking down trying to think of what to say to try and stop Yuri, but he knew it would be a fruitless effort.

Yuri heard what Otabek said but chose to ignore it, shuttering softly and the needle pierced his skin. The immediate head rush he got when he injected always made him excited, in more than one way. Yuri tossed the needle into the bin next to the bed, and moved himself over Otabek pinning him down. “But it’s so much more fun this way Beka…” he purred leaving a trail of kisses across the Beta’s jaw. 

Otabek pulled away “Yura, no. It isn’t. I don’t like what you’ve been doing, what that shit does to you! You’re fucking lucky it hasn’t fucked you up outside yet. But inside it makes you a monster!” He snapped trying to pull his hands from Yuri’s grip.

Anger spread through the Alpha like fire. Yuri tightened his grip, “You’ll regret that, bitch!” He sneered. 

Otabek knew he crossed the line, but he didn’t expect Yuri to get violent toward him. At least, he hadn’t in the past. Before he knew it, he felt a sharp pain in his face as Yuri’s fist met it. He felt blood, and widened his eyes “Y-Yura….” he whispered as tears threatened to fall. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe, Yuri had him by the throat. 

“You want a fucking monster, I’ll show you a monster asshole.” He snapped, holding Otabek’s arms down with one hand, the other moving between the beta’s legs.

Otabek’s eyes widened, and he tried to pull away “Yura! Stop this, please! This isn’t like you!” He pleaded, but it only made things worse. He saw fire in the Alpha’s eyes, and knew he fucked up. 

All sense of what Yuri was, or had been, was clouded by the drug. The monster the drug created in him scared Otabek, terrified him and made him sick. The pain from the blows was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. 

Otabek tried to pull away again when he felt a finger pushing inside him. Fear and betrayal filled him. The more he tried the pull away, the more he screamed, only encouraged Yuri. 

“My sweet Beka, don’t fight me. Don’t you want my cock? You nearly beg for it most nights.” Yuri said, venom in his words. Without proper preparation, Yuri pulled his hand away and shoved himself hard and deep into Otabek.

Otabek screamed as a white hot pain filled him, he struggled and tried to push Yuri away. Every thrust was like a knife to him. He could smell blood. The room filled with Otabek’s screams and pleading for Yuri to stop. 

Yuri pounded into the Beta hard and fast, bringing himself close to the edge. He gripped Otabek’s throat once more, tightening his grasp to quiet him. 

Tears fell from Otabek’s eyes. This man wasn’t his Yuri. His Yuri wasn’t a monster. His Yuri wouldn’t hurt him like this. He felt Yuri still as he released, and suddenly collapse on top on the Beta. The Alpha’s orgasm led him to pass out. 

Otabek pulled himself out from under the Alpha and pulled himself into a corner, crying heavily. His body was bruised, bloody, and it ached. 

-

Hours passed as Otabek sat in the corner crying before the Alpha woke up. Pain seared through his head. Yuri felt groggy. Had he really slept into the afternoon? He reached over next to him, but felt nothing. Where was Otabek? 

Yuri opened his eyes, the sunlight stinging them. He sat up and looked around the room, but stopped suddenly when he was Otabek curled in the corner sleeping. Blood…suddenly fragments of the morning flooded his mind. “No… oh god no… Beka…” Yuri recoiled and scooted back on the bed. His hand hit the container from earlier. The glass jar rolled and hit the floor, shattering and spilling all over the floor. “What have I done…” he whispered, horrified as he looked between the shattered glass and spilled liquid, to Otabek. 

Help. He needed help. Yuri tried to ignore the searing pain and call for a fix. He moved quickly, pulling on pants and grabbing towels, blankets, and filling a bowl with warm water, before returning to Otabek’s side. 

Yuri hesitated before gently stroking Otabek’s cheek, causing the Beta to stir. Otabek immediately jumped and pulled away from Yuri. “Get away from me.” he said harshly. The words like daggers, though Yuri knew he deserved the man's hatred. “P-please Beka… let me help you… I-” Yuri hesitated. 

Otabek looked at the Alpha cautiously. Yuri looked unwell, and scared. Vulnerable. 

“I’m sorry…. Beka you don’t have to forgive me…. I’m so so sorry…. please. Let me help you. You’re hurt, and it’s my fault.” Yuri’s voice cracked.

“You’re not fucking high again are you?!” Otabek snapped, anger and pain evident in his eyes.

“No… no I’m not… Beka I swear, I’ll never… not again.” Yuri bit his lip timidly, lifting a damp washcloth to wipe the dried blood from Otabek’s face.

Otabek glared at him for a moment, but didn’t pull away. “Yura… you need help. If you don’t get off that shit, I swear to fucking god I’m gone.” He said snapping toward the end. 

“Okay! Anything I swear. Beka I’m so sorry… you’re right… I am nothing but a monster. A fucking piece of shit…. I’ll have Isabella contact-” 

“No! You do it yourself. If you’re being honest about wanting help then you need to do it yourself. Not me, not Isabella, you!” Otabek snapped angrily, before standing and storming off to the bathroom. 

Yuri sat on the floor for a moment, then moved to grab his phone from the nightstand. He did a quick search on the internet before dialing a number. He hesitated for a moment, but the pain in Otabek’s eyes seared through his mind, and he quickly hit ‘call’.

-

Otabek took more than an hour in the shower. Emotions flipping between pain, fear, anger, and worry. He dressed himself and sighed. He would have to face him eventually. 

He walked back into the bedroom to find Yuri was gone, and not only that but the dresser was pulled open and clothes were missing. He looked around the room, stunned for a moment, before noticing a small note on the nightstand.

_ Beka, _

_ I know you’ll probably never forgive me, but what happened, what I did to you… I know I’ll never forgive myself. It opened my eyes. I’ll be gone for a while, but you can come visit me if you ever want to. I left the address and number to the facility I will be in on the back of this. I promise you, I’m done. No more drugs, no more pain. I love you Beka. I have to get better… for you. _

_ Yuri _

 

Otabek read the note over a few times, and sat on the bed. Was Yuri really going to rehab? 

It had been years. Yuri’s addiction had been a problem since they were teenagers, but he had never gotten violent toward Otabek. Until today. 

Otabek sighed and set the note down on the nightstand. This would be the first night, in 6 years, he would sleep without Yuri by his side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Yuuri manage to escape or will Viktor change everything?  
> And how about Yuri and Otabek? How will Yuri handle getting clean, and can Otabek find it in himself to forgive him?   
> Find out in the next chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! For more info on this, or any upcoming fics, follow me on tumblr @the-electric-belle !


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note

I am so so so sorry the update is taking forever! I promise I am working on it! Life’s gotten hectic and I am now working 2 full time jobs and got married a week ago and so I don’t have much time for writing. I am halfway through the next chapter, and expect it to be up by mid summer! Please be patient, content is coming! I have not abandoned my works! I love all of you guys and thank you for supporting my work!!

Love   
ElectricBelle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have anything you'd like to say, feel free to comment, or come find me on tumblr @the-electric-belle
> 
> The next chapter, Yuuri will have to face some inner turmoil, and pain he isn't yet ready to face.


End file.
